Finding Your Voice
by Irish Neko
Summary: The only one who knew her well and how she felt was the moon. She sang to him about her loneliness, her anger and frustrations. She told him of secret desires and more, but he isn't the only one listening.
1. Chapter 1 story redone

**Chapter 01**

**Threats**

_"You think this is end of it Munkustrap!" Snarled the vicious fangs of Macavity. His eyes blazing as he held his side. "I'll be back you bastard, I'll always be back" He laughed and slashed at a tom who was trying to pounce him. "You can't get rid of me so easily. I'll come after you, your kittens, even your grand kits" His malicious laughter filled the air, causing Munkustrap to shiver and snarl. "I'll kill them in front of you and then burn the rest of you alive"_

_"But you" he snarled at Demeter who shuddered and shivered with fear "You will mine again, soon"._

_Before Munkustrap could stop him, to put an end to the bastard and his threats, Macavity lit the sky up and then blacked out the entire town while Munk was left with scar along his left side and right cheek._

Munk let his hand fall from his scared cheek. The memory still held in Munkustraps mind, almost a full human year later and he still worried of the day when Macavity would return to try and hurt him and his family as he patrolled the tribe. What a family he had too. The Tribe was better than ever right now, Old D was still the Jellicle leader, but now that he was getting on in his age, he felt it was time that Tugger.

Yes, Tugger if you can believe it, started to learn more than just what he saw their father doing about being a tribe Leader. His fans weren't too please with it taking up a lot of his free time and the rest going to Bomba, much to her pleasure.

Demeter, his loving mate was doing well, for beginning her last month of pregnancy. Victoria, his oldest daughter, had mated with Plato and was denning with him soon after their last Jellicle ball, while Jemima . . . well Jemima was another story all together, she still hadn't mated, even though there had been a Jellicle ball.

Where was she by the way? It was getting late.

The night was cool and crisp as the autumn air glided throughout the Jellicle Junkyard. The younger kittens had been put to bed while one was walking about. Though technically she was an adult, Jemima had no mate and the adults still considered her a kitten until she mated.

Her mother was getting worried.

The last Jellicle ball she hadn't selected anyone, she had even disappeared after awhile. It wasn't because there was no one to dance with, oh no, there were plenty of toms to dance with, but none to dance with for life.

Misto was nice, but he was always so flashy, there's Coricopat but he's kind creepy with his sister. Alonzo was cool but a little too protective like her father. Pouncival was an ass. She'd never forgive him for treating Grizabella so horribly, that and Etcetera was starting to get over Tugger as she grew and was looking at Pounci. The rest just didn't interest her. Mungo was sweet but he and his sister always got into trouble. Plus she was older than her father, though he never looked or acted like it.

Forgetting it all, Jemima inhaled the sweet fall air and sighed happily, it was nights like this that made her feel so alive. When the Jellicle moon was growing more and more each night, hanging lower, and closer to their little home, that she felt empowered. Jemima walked along the Garbage Mountains, climbing upon her favorite one, which was an old half broken crane, the crane part had been completely ripped off.

It was the perfect height to stand and sing to the moon, to allow its energy to flow.

With that she allowed her voice to flow, her eyes closed as she moved and sang to the rhythm of the moon, not necessary singing words but notes, notes that let her emotions go. That told the moon, her secret friend how she felt. How she was lonely. How she wanted to fine her mate, her true mate like how momma had found dad.

Her hands gently waving with the soft curve of the moon and the wind, her body sway and twirling, Jemima lost track of time as she sang and danced.

Only when she felt something off did she stop. Her singing stopped suddenly as she looked around, her body stilled as her ears twitched.

Glancing into the shrubs beyond the junkyard she saw them.

Bright blazing cat's eyes.

Jemima let out a scream as hands grabbed her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Talks**

"Jemi it's me!"

"Dad?" Jemima had said softly once she had calmed down.

"Yes, now what are you doing out here this late? It dangerous!" Munkustrap said as he looked to where Jemima's eyes had been planted. He saw nothing as of now, but Munkustrap knew the dangers outside the Junkyard.

"I-I was singing" she stuttered as Munkustrap took her by the hand and led her home. "I always sing in the mountains, dad"

Munkustrap sighed as they got off the crane, "You're not a kitten anymore Jemi, you know better than to go out late at night alone!"

Now Jemima was getting mad, everyone else her age got to go out alone, just because she wasn't mated didn't mean she was a weak little kitten. "Well maybe if you started to treat like an adult!"

"Jemima." Her father got that tone, that '_don't push this subject_' tone, and it was a pushed subject.

Jemima pulled her hand from him and laid her ears flat against her skull.

"Don't you flatten your ears at me, Jem" said Munkustrap as he walked beside her, but she wouldn't look at him. _Bast help him she was becoming such an unruly queen_. "You know that don't have a tom to be there if-"

Jemima laughed, "Oh yes I completely forgot that I'm without a tom father!" She hissed before rushing ahead to their den, which was a beat up old TV stand that was covered by one of those blue tarp things, but it had two shelves so it gave Jem her own room to cry in at least.

Munk's ears fell as his daughter ran off, _father_, was used when she was truly pissed off at him.

"Whoa!" Munkustrap looked over and saw his young brother Tugger strut his way over. "Now what has caused my cool cat of a brother to have such a long face? Demeter having another mood swing?" He asked and chuckled. Munk snorted and shook his head.

"It's Jemi"

"What's wrong?"

"She's . . . she's so unruly now a days, she runs off at all hours of the night, she won't take a mate but I can't fathom why. All the young toms are good kits. I've seen them interested in her" Munkustrap sighed.

Tugger scratched his chin. "Didn't you chase off the last three toms who asked for your permission to court her?"

"That's not the point" Munk denied, making Tugger laugh.

"Look, Look when I get the chance I'll talk to her, maybe she'll open up to old uncle Tugsy" He winked.

Munk hoped so, for her sake and his own.

It was getting closer.

For almost a year Macavity waited and recuperated from his fall with Jellicle Cats. His almost had him. Until that damn Queen leapt on his back and revealed himself to everyone. Demeter was always so protective of those pathetic Jellicles. Then to add insult to injury, Mr. Misto-what's-his-ugly-face, went and made his prized capture disappear, in thin air!

Macavity roared out and slapped one of his henchcats halfway across the warehouse.

The poor thing, disheveled went running off with the others. Macavity snorted, shoving a crate off one of the other boxes, making it smash to the ground.

He would rule the Jellicles if it was the last thing he did. Those idiots didn't even scratch the surface of how powerful they could be, how they could rule this city.

"MUNGOJERRIE!" he snarled out, waiting for the trickster calico to arrive, which popped up from one of the many boxes.

"Oi! Yea boss?" Mungo said as he climbs up out of the crate full of jewelry. "Wot'cha need eh? New stor' tah rob?"

"No" the great Napoleon of crime growled. "I need to contact an old friend and relay a message" he snarled at the thought. He hated to contact him but in times like this. Well it would be wise to know if _he_ was on his side, when the final war broke out.

"Ah well if dats all et is eh? No prob'em" Mungo smiled, happy to have such an easy mission. "So, 'hos tah massag' too?"

Macavity smiled his wicked smiled at how white Mungo's face got when he told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dreams**

_It was dark; I could feel the wet ground beneath my paws and hot air around me. I knew where I was. Again I was in the jungle, vast exotic forest I had only seen in the picture books of that my father's owner kept. Some many colorful flowers and plants, everything was alive. I could hear birds, bugs, everything. It was dark, their nighttime was so different but yet I could still the moon's rays, it lit my way as I walked._

_But I wasn't alone . . . he was watching me._

_He always watched me. His eyes blazing, I knew he was following. My fur stood up and I shivered from the power he gave off, climbing the trees wouldn't help me, he could climb too and could easily get a hold of me up there. So I learned not to climb, but run. . ._

_Dodging roots, trees and plants, I ran, ran as hard as I could._

_"Don't look back, don't look back" I panted. Pushing through the thick bushes and foliage, I found myself blocked in by a large clearing surrounded by rock walls. I couldn't climb out! They were too high, dear Bast I was going to die if I couldn't get out._

_"No! No! No! No!" I hissed, but a growled stopped me in my tracks. Shaking, I slowly turned around_

_I couldn't help but release that scream I had been holding in._

_He was huge! The biggest cat I had ever laid eyes on, but . . . he . . . he looked so beautiful. I might be dying but I'm dying with something so exotic, so stunning. His body was strong and powerful, He was practically made of muscle and covered in the thick, black fur, blacker than any night. His eyes were fierce and his fangs even more so. I couldn't take my eyes off him, even as he walked closer and closer towards me._

_Funny, I couldn't hear the birds anymore, I could only hear his heavy breathing_

_I reached out, I wanted to feel his fur, needed it, but before I could even touch it. My world went away with a flash of bright light._

"Rise and shine" Demeter sang, tugging on Jemima's tail like she would when she was little.

Jemima groaned and threw the blankets over her head. She wanted to go back to her jungle. It's been this way for a week. Ever since she saw those eyes in the Garbage Mountains, she's been having these same weird dreams, but she hadn't seen those eyes again. She woke up not to happy, always hot and well she rather not think of it.

"Fine" she growled, sitting up, smiling half heartedly to her mother, but Demeter could see the dark circles under her kit's eyes. "You didn't sleep last night did you?" She said sitting down in the soft baby blankets, nuzzling heads with Jemima.

_Oh I slept I've just been running for my life most of time_

"I've been having exhausting dreams is all momma" she yawned and stretched her body every which way. Oh it felt good to hear her body crack.

"What sort of dreams?" Demeter asked and began to stroke her daughter's fur. "Just ones were I'm running around a lot in jungles is all" She mewed and laid back, not wanting to discuss her dreams with her mother right now.

"Well you think you're awake enough to find your Uncle Tugger?" she asked?

Jemima's ears perked up and she smiled. "Of course" she grinned. Jemima scurried off into the Junkyard, but sighed as her mother shouted "be safe and don't talk to strange cats!"

_Yes because I'm going to run outside the junkyard right now and talk to some alley cats . . ._

"Okay!" Jem called back for looking for Tugsy. It didn't take her long before the screams of Etcetera pierced the air. He sat among the other kittens. Her sister wasn't one of them anymore but it was alright, she had Misto to swoon over, and when she did it made Jemima sick.

"Uncle Tugsy!"

Tugger glance up from his adoring fan and smiled happily. "Ah there's my little Jemi"

"Tugsy!" She growled. "I'm not little anymore!"

Tugger bowed, "Forgive me Jemima, but I've been needing to talk to you, Queens" he nodded to the Kits who were sad to see him go. They walked out, away from everyone else Tugger began to ask some hard questions. "So Jemi, what's all the fuse been about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've been snappy later, from what your father's told me an-"

"oh don't listen him!" Jemima moaned. "Everlasting Cat! I snapped at him because he doesn't know how to let me be an adult! Everyone is this entire tribe treats me like one. Why? Cause I'm short and I don't have a stupid mate!"

Tugger sat on a tire and allowed Jemima to vent, sounded like she needed it.

"I mean not having _a tom to watch over me_ makes me less of a queen? It's not fair!" She screamed.

"Not going crooked on me Jemi?" Tugger asked curiously.

"What? No." she blushed. "I like toms, it's just . . . I don't like the toms here. I mean I like them!" She was getting frazzled and it took Tugger a bit not to laugh. "But I don't want to be life mates with them. They're not what I'm looking for" she sighed and sat on tire next to Tugger.

"You feel lonely?" he asked, Jem nodded "How'd you know?"

"It's written on your face for one" he said, chuckling when she touched her face. "Annnd I was in your paws not too long ago with Aunt Bomba. You'll find your right tom Jemi, give it some more time. Maybe a new tom will move in or perhaps you're not looking hard enough at the toms that we have"

Jem sighed and laid back on the tire.

"Oh and as for your dad treating you like an adult-"

Jem perked up.

"Never gonna happen" Jemi groan out and flopped back down on the tire. "Why?"

"Cause you are his daughter, you'll always be his little kitten, just like when me and Bomba finally decide to have kits my daughters will be too, and I'll be tearing out the throats of any tom that comes near them" Tugger smiled when Jemi started to giggle.

"He also worries about you Jemi, your mom too" Tugger purred and nuzzled against his little niece. "I know uncle . . . maybe I should talk mom more about my problem . . ." she smiled when he put his hand on her head and roughed up her fur.

"It'd be a good start" he said before stretching his body. "Feel better now Jemi?" he asked. "A little" she purred. "But thanks for talking with me Tugger" she smiled and hugged her uncle tightly. She soon ran off to go play with the other girls while a certain Rum Tum Tugger went to find his red queen.

The day soon turn to night and Jem, though felt better to get out her frustrations of not fiding a mate, was still lonely. So she walked up the Garbage Mountians, to her favorite crane. She saw no eyes looking at her and was happy for it. She hadn't been her much since her father yelled at her but ti was good to sing to the moon again. She started off soft, singing notes and hums and La's but soon she began to sing words.

_I want a moment to be real,  
Want to touch things I don't feel,  
Want to hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the Tribe want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
The don't know me,_

_And I'll never-_

A sudden rustle broke her from her song. Jemima looked around frantically, her claws extended and ready to strike when she saw what made the rustle.

Him . . .

Those eyes, those blazing eyes were back and staring straight at her from the bushes just outside the junkyard. She couldn't only stare back but she wasn't afraid, at least, not as much as when she first saw them. She noticed she was panting and feeling hot, but shook it off.

"Who are you?" she called out. He didn't answer though, only watched her. He actually started to walk off until she sang a few notes. "You like music huh?" Still no answer, so Jem continued singing to the moon but her eyes kept going back to the blazing one

_And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a queen?_

_They can't-_

"Jemima!"

She shrieked. "Dad!" holding her chest, looking, the eyes were gone again. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Munk laughed "And your giving me panic attacks" he countered.

"Come on it's time we headed home Jemi" he said, taking Jemima's hand and this time, she didn't mind.

The alleys were cool and barely lit by the street lamps. It was perfect for a certain blazing eyed cat to prowl and hunt. His sleek, hairy body crept along the roof tops, finding his prey and licking his lips hungry. A rat was his victim for the night, nibbling away at the trash. The blazing cat crept closer and closer. . .

**Pounce**

_SQUEEK!_

A threw thrashings and couple hard knock against the cement and the critter was dead. Allow the feline to feast. What was left was for the crows that perched annoyingly on the phone lines. They were the only scavengers in the area since no cat would dare hunt on his territory, unless they wanted to get mauled and mangled.

"Fuckers" hiss the beast at the birds, when head lights caught his attention.

He growled as a car pulled up to the driveway, but he heard the familiar heavy bass beat and rock music blaring from the speakers, it was his human. He moved out of the way and waited by the door.

Derek was the human's name and he was something straight out of metal queen's fantasy. Black coat, black boots, black tight shirt and pants with chains and metal hanging everywhere. His hair was long and black and he had metal even in his mouth!

His boots clicked as he walked up to the door.

"Hey Ragnarök" He said letting the cat into his small basement flat.

The name made the beast chuckle while he rub against his human, as thanks for letting him in, The Great Rumpus Cat! Named after some mythical end of the world.

Walking down to the human's room he laid out on the bed, licking and cleaning himself of his hunt and prowl. The human's room was what his mother had called 'a real college dorm'. Whatever that was. But it was slightly messy, things like video games, which were fun! He had a television, a stereo that blasted that heavy metal and a desk where he wrote and read large boring looking books. The walls were white but covered in posters of different music bands, Godsmack, Dropkick Murphys, Breaking Benjamin and Mötley Crüe were just some of them. But right now, his human merely play soft tunes on his guitar.

All that mattered though right now was nap in his black cloth cave his human gave him. Listening to the music, the last thing that Rumpus thought of before passing out to darkness and what he dreamed of for the night, was that voice, that beautiful, junkyard queen's voice . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Territories**

It was so dark you could barely see, but Mungo had a mission to do, or else get skinned by Macavity. He searched and searched, but the bastard was hard to find. Mungo soon found the house that he and his owner lived at, it was dump compared to his Victorian Grove. Creeping slowly Mungo tried to take a look through the windows, not knowing that he himself was being watched. Mungo couldn't see anything inside, it was just as dark inside as it was outside.

Mungo sighed, sitting near the window "wot do ay' do now?" he asked himself, scratching behind his ear and fluffing his fur.

His stalker watched him like a wild animal stalking its prey, hunching back and padding his front paws before pouncing on unsuspecting MungoJerrie. The street was filled with two cats screaming and hissing. Rumpus finally pinned Mungo and snarled viciously.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY TERRIOTY!"

Mungo was so scared, he couldn't speak right. "A-Aye wa' j-ju't co-co-co'in' tah gi –"

His brogue was so thick that Rumpus could barely understand him, with a snarl and slamming his fist down right beside Mungo's head Rumpus Cat roared. "SPEAK ENGLISH DAMN IT!"

"I was sent tah bring ya a message!"

Rumpus circled his black paw with white, sharp claws around Mungo's neck and growled, "From who?"

"M-M-Macavity!"

Rumpus's growls stopped and he slowly backed off the young cat, but his blazing eyes stayed on him, "What's the message?" he said in a cool voice that chilled Mungo's spine.

Poor Mungo, his fur was still sticking up as he tried to calm down, Rumpus given the bridge of his nose a little scratch, but nothing serious.

"He . . . He wants to talk tah ya . . ."

"About what?" Rumpus demanded.

"He . . . He didn't say, 'onest! Just that he need tah talk tah ya, it was important and he wanted tah see ya once again, said ta meet him in Hyde Park tomorrow night."

Rumpus paced around him and thought for a moment, thinking of what he should do. He hadn't seen Macavity in years, but . . .

"Fine"

He turned to the young cat and gave him a grin that made Mungo was to run screaming. "Tell him I'll meet him tomorrow night, late though, after the moon has started to fall. I have . . . prior engagements" he purred and chuckled dastardly.

Mungo nodded and fled from Rumpus's territory as fast as he could.

"Good Morning Jemima!"

Jem jumped out of her day dream, she had been think of those blazing a lot, looking up she saw Misto, his coat rather dashing today and his young round face wearing a smile as he trotted up to her. He was her age everything, it just he had a young look about him. Must be the magic.

_What does he want?_ She asked curiously to herself,

"Hey Misto what's up?" she asked, purring as she stretched her body in the warm sun. She had been feeling so hot lately, but yet, a sunbath always made her feel better. She looked up only to see Misto staring at her.

"Misto!"

"Right here!" he said shaking his head and sitting down beside her, giving her cocky grin.

He was hanging out with Uncle Tugger too much.

"I was wondering" he purred "if you were doing anything tonight?" His head tilted and he gave her a sly look.

Jem thought for a moment, not liking this, not that she didn't like Misto or anything no, it's just he was, so . . . flashy. He was a good dancer and all and nice, he was never mean to anyone, but there's something about he, all the toms here, that she couldn't put her claw on. It was that he was ugly either; he was a very handsome tom, even if he did look young.

"Are you asking me out on a _date_, Misto?" Jem asked curiously and the magic cat made a smirked that was filled with mischief, wiggling his nose.

"Well . . . yeah. Show you a night on the town Jemi, Heard there's a human festival too" he said. Jemima was about politely decline but then she thought of the conversation she had last night with her mother.

_Jemima had finally gotten the courage to talk to her mother about the Jellicle ball that was coming up in a month. Told her how she felt about each tom, how none of them felt right. Her mother had told her that she had felt the same and that she should at least give the toms a chance before shutting them off from her. _

Jem supposed she should give Misto and chance . . . but just this once.

"Alright Misto, I'll meet by the TSE 1" she purred as she stood up and stretched. "That alright?" she mewed and perked her ears forward.

Misto was a little stunned; he had heard how Jemima wasn't interested in a lot of toms, but he smiled and did a bow. "That sounds great. I'll meet you there after dusk!" he said before they went their separate ways.

It was later that day that Jemima had finally gotten away from her mother and heading towards the TSE1. Demeter was ecstatic that Jemima was going on, what humans call, 'a date'. She had given Jemima a bath and helped her with her fur. Demeter even polished her collar for her.

Jem, on the other hand, couldn't wait for the night to be over. She wanted to go sing but on the good news. Munkustrap was finally letting her run off into the night. Jem wondered if her 'audience' would miss her as she walked to the TSE1. Misto was waiting, looking rather nice. He sported a new collar and smiled when he saw her, making little lights show up around her and him.

Jem smiled back, thinking that maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. . .

It was late, later than usual.

By now she would be here, singing, maybe dancing if she felt it. Where was she?

Rumpus Cat sat with his ears back as he waited impatiently for the singing queen. She usually always came at this time. After waiting about twenty minutes, he started to look around. Rumpus knew that the Junkyard was some cat's territory, he could smell their scent marking it, but he couldn't help but think something was amiss.

Circling around the junkyard, he watched and listened, no sounds of singing yet, but he saw that the humans were having one hell of a party. He was about to turn back and head for Hyde Park when _her_ scent filled his nose.

Rumpus shuddered with delight. For a junkyard cat, it smelled amazing, like the sea and a hint of cat nip! But he froze. There was a male scent, it was faint but it was there, and Rumpus didn't like it. His eyes narrowed and his fur bristled before as he dashed off in the direction of her.

He followed the scent all the way to the party that the humans were having. He looked around, hoping up onto the roof tops and looking around. He finally spotted her. She was alone, sitting with her tail wrapped around her slim waist, and watching the people in costume dance about and cheers to their music. He fur was fluffy, and looked to have been bathed recently.

She was a beauty.

No male in sight, he wondered if he should approach, that was when this kitten of tom walked to her. Rumpus's fur instantly stood up and his eyes glared at the tom who was giving his moonlight queen a fish he more than likely nicked off a stand, instead of catching the meal himself. That bastard, who barely looked to have reach tom-hood, was moving in on _his queen!_

His claws flashed and scared the roof tile he was on; his body went rigid and tense. He wanted to rip, he wanted to tear! He . . . he thought that he had better get out of here before he did something horrid. The Rumpus Cat took one last look at the moonlight queen. She was laughing at some stupid joke the kitten tom told and it made him ache.

So with that he ran off to Hyde Park.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting and Dates**

It was another cool night and Hyde Park was nearly deserted. Macavity waited for his dear Rumpus Cat, sitting on a low branch of a tree. He was a little pissed that he was forced to wait till after midnight, but he needed Rumpus. Time and time again Macavity failed to take control of the Jellicle Junkyard, with Rumpus's help he would be able to succeed in his goal. He was would just have to convince Old Rumpus that it would benefit him.

Macavity's ears twitched and he sniffed the air. "You're here early" he purred to the black, scared cat.

Rumpus wasn't in the mood to be here, but he knew if he left he'd go back and find himself a new scratching post. Rumpus knew he shouldn't be this vicious, she wasn't his claim, but he was very territorial cat. "What do you need Macavity" Rumpus growled, climbing up to the branch just above Macavity. He never allowed the bastard above him; it always boosted the fire cat's ego, which Rumpus hated.

"Awww come on RC" he smirked, "Can't a cat visit? I mean it's been soooo long since we last met"

"A recall nearly thrashing your throat last time too . . ." his voice was calm as he licked his paw and wiped his face clean, tail flicking back and forth around his body.

"Come come now" Macavity purred. "That temper of yours isn't very becoming, little-"

Rumpus snarled, claws bearing down into the bark of the tree. Macavity knew that was sore area.

"Easy RC, easy, I'm sorry" Macavity said.

'P_fft, you're only sorry when you want something, fucker . . ._' thought Rumpus

"Now, I did want to talk to you, RC. I need your help."

Rumpus's ears went back and he turned his head unsure. "My help? The world's most wanted criminal needs my help?" Rumpus smirked. Liking how Macavity started to get annoyed, his ears laying flat against his head. "My, my Macavity, you must be losing your touch, I see you have a new sca-"

"_ENOUGH!_" Macavity snarled.

"We can banter all night another day, I need to know that you'll help me now so I can prepare" he growled, touching the scar on his side.

_Damn Munkustrap_

"Depends on what you want Macavity. I'm not one of your pathetic henchcats. What's in it for me, and why should I even help?" Rumpus stood up and stretched his body out.

Macavity pouted, his tail flicking back and forth fast, "There maybe be a war on my turf RC, you are London's finest hunter and fighter. I want to know you'll be at my side when the battle ensues. As for what's in it for you? Why anything you want. You know I have . . . connections" Macavity smirked.

Rumpus snorted, "who are we fighting off?"

Macavity smiled, "The Jellicles"

Rumpus started to hack as he inhaled a bit of fur his was licking. "What? Why? They're your clan!"

"Not anymore" Macavity snarled, his fur sticking up. "They tossed me out, you could say I want revenge RC!"

Rumpus didn't believe they'd throw him for no reason. He didn't know the Jellicles really, but he knew Munkustrap and he spoke well of his clan last they spoke.

"what'd you do?"

" . . . I fell in love . . ."

Rumpus laughed. "Fell in love? Or force yourself on a queen?" he chuckled, making Macavity snarl.

Standing up Rumpus stretched and gave the levitating cat an annoyed glared. "Do your filthy work yourself Macavity. Fight them if you must, but don't get me involved in your petty revenges. I have more important things to worry of" He purred, hopping off the branches.

Macavity smirked, watching the black cat walking away, "I excepted as much from you, what with how you ran so fast from the battle last time . . . little brother"

In flash Rumpus cat had Macavity against the tree, his eyes blazing red with blood lust as his claws deepened into Macavity's neck. His breath short and heavy as he glared into the fire cats eyes, "Don't you even dare bring her into this!" he snarled.

Rumpus pulled away, small scratch marks left in Macavity's throat, "You'll regret that Rumpus! Think you can just walk away!" Macavity roared out, watching his brother walk away, he started after him but pulled to halt.

The black wild cat turned to glare at him.

"Next time I see you . . . I will kill you"

Jemima was amazed!

Amazed at how much fun she was actually having. There was so much food and music. Her and Misto would watch the humans playing games and laughing and cheering. The strange part was that she was having a good time with Misto. He wasn't flashy, wasn't boring, He got her things and food. They talked about gossip that went on in the junkyard and about the new kittens that would be here any day now. It felt nice to talk to someone who was squealing over Tugger.

They were watching the fireworks, it lit up the sky in reds, blues and yellows. It was a sight to see. Jem sat there, with Misto on the roofs, who slowly crept closer to her. She giggled, he was a sweet heart, making her laugh with his jokes and getting her one of the prized stuffed mouse from the game booths. He was polite, proper and charming when he wasn't trying to upstage Tugger . . . so why did Jem feel a little odd when he scooted to sit right next to her. He was purring and it was a nice purr but something was off.

"I having a great time Jemi, are you? Casue think this party is ending soon" Misto said, shaking Jemima out of her thoughts. He chuckled, "you tend to day dream a lot don't you, Jemi?"

Jemima smirked and looked towards the moon, "I had a wonderful time Misto . . ." She half smiled, something still nagging on her mind, when she went silent again Misto got a little curious.

"Buuuut? . . ."

"It's nothing; I've just been thinking a lot is all."

"About what?" Misto asked curiously, leaning a little closer to Jemima, who pinned her ears back but straighten them again, but she could trust talking to Misto, he didn't seem one to judge.

"About life outside of London, mostly jungles in South America" She smiled. "Egypt too, oh! And the beach! I would love to see the ocean, maybe the Mexican Gulf place" she purred happily.

"You've been reading those travel books again haven't you Jemima?" Misto said lowering his ears and raising an eyebrow. Jem couldn't help but feel tension building up.

"So what if I have?" she growled and Misto gave her pouting look.

"Well it's just that you shouldn't be, Jemi. I mean what's wrong with just staying at the junkyard?" he asked. Misto looked a little shocked, almost sadden. He did like Jemima, truly, but if she was getting thoughts of leaving. Well . . . where did that leave him?

"Nothing's wrong with the junkyard, I love it and love everyone there" Jemima said defensively, her tail flicking abck and forth. "I just want to see new places, meet new people . . . someday soon hopefully"

"What about the Jellicle ball coming up? What about finding a mate and setting down?" Misto asked, getting panicked. Hanging out with Tugger or not, he was still a bit of kitten and probably would never have nonchalant attitude.

"I'll dance at the Jellicle Ball and get a mate . . . just not right now" she purred and looked up at the moon, the fireworks had long since stopped. Misto pinned his ears back, getting mad and pouting.

_How could she just want to leave us! _He growled to himself, trying to think of something quick to say to get Jemi to stay.

"Jemi be realistic" he finally piped up. "What's a junkyard cat gonna do in Egypt, you wouldn't make it a day out there" He started to purr and get close to her. "Beside a queen like you should be settling down, having kittens. Not thinking up silly little thoughts of traveling-"

"Excuse me?"

Jemima jump away from his like he was fire. "So it's _silly_ to have dreams?"

"No!" He panicked. "It's just that a queen like . . . like-"

"Like what?" Jemima's short fur was bristled and her eyes fierce with rage. She knew what he was thinking, what everyone thought. She was small, she was a day dreamer, she wasn't a real queen. Memories of childish fights from her kitten days started reply in her head. The one with Cassandra hurt the most.

The brown bitch had belittled her, made fun of her height, saying had she'd never be a real queen, all because little Jemi kitten had the littlest crush on Alonzo for a little bit, after Cassandra got a hold of her she never looked at Alonzo.

"It's nothing" He said lowering his ears and rubbing the back of his head. "Look Jemi, it's great that you have dreams and all but a little queen like you won't make it a dday out there on your own."

Jemima let out a vicious and very sad sounding roar, Jemima started to tear, her eyes getting glossy. "I DON'T CARE IF I'M SMALL! I'm not weak and I have dreams that I will make happen, but _you_ and the entire damn clan don't care! No one does! You . . . you dog!" she screamed before running off.

"Jemima wait!" Misto called, trying to chase after her but she was too fast and had gotten out of sight before long. He searched frantically but he couldn't find her. Misto's ear lower and he nearly whimpered with guilt constricting his throat. He really blew it this time.

"What have I done?" he groaned

Jemima run, she didn't know where and she didn't care. She didn't want to go home and she didn't want to go back to Misto.

_That bastard!_ She cried.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of running, Jem stopped to catch her breath and think. It started to lightly drizzle, London weather could be a bitch sometimes.

But what spooked Jemima was the vicious growl that came from behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Damn Pollicles**

Turning around, Jemima was face to face with three huge Pollicles. Their dark fur bristled as they snarled at her with those dark eyes. "Mmmm looks like we've got ourselves a snack, boys!" snarled the largest of the three. Jemima's fur stood up as she hissed at them. "Back off!" She spit, swiping at the nose of one of them, who yelped out.

"You little bitch!" He roared and lunged Jem, pinning her on her back and snapping his jaw at her. Jem was able to hold his face back from nipping at her and dug her claws deep into the dog's flesh. He yelped again, backing off and allowing her to run.

"Idiot!" growled their Pollicle leader who ran ahead and pinned off Jemima's exit. The dog barked viciously, chasing Jemima back who skidded to a stop and dodge the snap of the beat up dog's jaws. The third began to chase her but ended up chasing Jemima up on a stack of crates. It kept her away from those beast's jaws, but it wasn't tall enough to climb up to the roof of the neighbor's house. What was worse was that the dogs were knocking against the crates to knock her down.

Claws slammed into a brick chimney, cutting and chipping the hard surface but leaving the black cat's claws untouched. Rumpus was still pissed off, still fuming at Macavity for bringing _her_ into this.

He wanted to rip and tear and kill all over again. . . Where was that damn tom kit?

He knew he shouldn't of, but his wanderings brought him back near where the celebration had been. It was now long since dead but Rumpus could still smell the smoke from fireworks and sweet food they were serving and . . . and catnip?

The Queen! Was she still around?

Rumpus began to search, he couldn't smell the male anymore, which he smirked to but as he got closer he smelled something worse . . . dogs and . . .

_Blood_

He ran. His eyes slowing turning from their light green to a sickening orange yellow as he thought of what those bastard had done to his Queen. Ever Lasting cat help them if they hurt her. He'd fucking kill them, rip them to pieces and spit on their corpses. He heard snarling and growling, looking down, Rumpus came upon this.

Jemima was holding on to the crates, scared shitless and wanting to be home. She was in tears as the dogs knocked against the crate, barked and growling. Finally the lead dog gave it one final blow and Jemima was sent flying, she hit the fence, which was fine but the crate that she was holding on to for dear life came with her and crashed into her.

The dogs started to surround her, teeth glistening with drool as they licked their lips . . . until a vicious roar stopped them into their tracks.

Looking up, there stood 'The Great Rumpus Cat', his eyes were bright, sickly orange red. With a great hiss, his long sharp fangs bared at the Pollicles, and his claws gleamed in the moonlight. "Who da fuck is that?" snarled the clawed up dog. The youngest one shivered and started to back away, "I don't like how he's starring at us" he whimpered.

"_Touch her and your dead!" _roared the Rumpus Cat, his voice sounded like a millions hissing cats, echoing into the alleys. He jumped down into the alley, his fur spiked up as he stood between his queen and the Pollicles. In seconds the dogs were lunging at Rumpus, who slashed and clawed at the beasts. He slashed the youngest across the back and the little one went running, yelping.

The cut up dog attacked next, making the mistake of pinning Rumpus down for only a moment, which gave the great cat the ability to slash rip at the dog's face, cutting his ear and nose. The dog tried to back off but Rumpus saw him attack the queen first and didn't let him go. He climbed onto the pollicle's back and clawed and bit his fur. Rumpus smirked when he had slashed the dog on the ass as it escaped, because he left four deep cuts on the pollicles ass.

He turned to face the leader, who was staring at Jemma's unconscious form, licking his lips. It made Rumpus's blood boil. With a running jump and a vicious roar, Rumpus pounced on top of the dog. Biting and clawing as he turned in circles to get the devil cat off him.

"You little bastard!" barked the pollicle who flung Rumpus off and against the wall. He stood up shakily, but was knocked down again by the dog leader, who pinned and grabbed Rumpus down, biting and snapping. He cut open Rumpus' left ear, then had him by his neck fur. Tossing and shaking him about before flinging him into a trash can.

The dog panted, staring at the trash but seeing no movement. He gave himself a minute. He licked his wounds before walking up to the trash. "Little bastard" he growled, wanting to take care of whatever was left of the devil cat. "Where are you?" He growled, digging through it.

_**WHAM!**_

In a split sec Rumpus, whose eyes had turned to a blazing red, had sunk his fangs deep into the Pollicle's neck, his claws digging deep into the dog's flesh. The Pollicle howled and yowled in pain, trying to shake the cat off. Blood dripped from the dog's neck as Rumpus chewed his fangs deeper into him. He was finally able to knock rumpus off by slamming Rumpus between himself and the building wall. He staggered away, choking out "You'll . . . you'll pay for that you bastard!"

Rumpus panted heavily, licking the blood from his lips and spitting it to the ground.

_Filthy creatures_.

Dog's blood never tasted well to him, mostly due to all the processed crap they eat, but they didn't matter now. Rumpus' eyes started to turn back to a yellow when he saw that the queen was still unconscious and needed help. He checked, she was still breathing but he couldn't wake her. So he began checking her body for any wounds. She'd have bruises for sure but there was no cuts, or bites. He was glad, and proud to be honest. He watched her fight off the dogs while she could and she didn't do too bad a job.

_Drip . . . drip . . ._

It was starting to rain.

Rumpus snorted and picked her up, bridal style since there was not a human in sight, a started to take her someplace safe. No way in hell he'd leave her alone and home wouldn't be a good idea either, his owner would take her to the vet and then most likely the pound since he could only have one _pet_.

Rooftops would be better, no one would see him standing on two feet and carrying the queen to safety. He'd have to be careful of slipping though. Feeling her move, he looked down to see nuzzling against his chest, making him smirk and holding her closer to shield her from the rain. It wasn't long before they came upon an old abandon house, it was a little two story house that was dusty and the grass was over grown from neglect, but it made ideal hunting grounds. It was near the outskirts of the city so no one really care about it and it was bit away from Rumpus's owner and very far from the junkyard. But it was his safe heaven.

The second story window had a busted out panel and Rumpus climb in, still holding Jemima, and began to climb up to the attic. There was where he lived, well when he didn't want to be bothered by any one, or when he didn't want to listen to his owner and his current mate fighting.

In the attic, it was warm and cozy, the roof was still intact and so was the one circle window. Right below the window was a large 'bed' which was made up of a large old mattress, with several huge pillows circling around to make a sort of nest, while many kinds of blankets that Rumpus had collected over the years covered it all. Hanging down above the bed was something that one of his owner's pervious mates had made. Many different shaped and colored glasses hung down in front of the window on stings and hold hangers. While the rest of the attic was fill with old antique things and trunks, boxes and such.

Setting her down in the bed, Rumpus began to dry her off with a towel that was in the pile. She murred softly and purred when she was near dry and he was drying off her tail. Making him smile before moving to go and dry himself off. He began cleaning his ear which had thankfully stopped bleeding, but Jemima began to shiver at the lost of his warmth. Rumpus noticed, I mean he wasn't against snuggling with a queen to keep her warm. . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Great Rumpus Cat**

The sun was so warm . . . and so bright.

Jemima blinked rapidly to get her eyes use to the morning daylight, She was just about to roll over for another nap when her body sprang up, remembering those pollicles, her claws sprang to action ready for a fight but instantly they retracted. Jemima's wrists burned as she held them to her breasts, she noticed that they had been wrapped and she smelled a salve on them. Then, something _warm_ against her back caught her attention. Turning, Jemima had to hold in a scream. There was someone lying on their side . . . in the bed!

A cat, but not a Jellicle that's for sure, she had never seen one so hairy and huge! This cat was easily taller than her father and his mane was as big as Uncle Tugger's. His mane blazed down his back and to his tail and it was black as night. There was no sign of the sun bleaching him brown he was so dark. His ears were longer than a normal cats though, which Jemima found odd. Gently she reached over and stroked her finger tips along his ear, which twitched and she found his had a rather fresh wound. He looked to have a collar but there was no tag on it that she could see,

Flashes of last night appeared in her head. She saw him . . . fighting, but he was quick and he was . . . _wild_ . . .

Jemima blushed, pulling her hand back when the beast turned over from his side to his back, still asleep, his white clawed hand resting on his abs. Jemima couldn't help but "eep!" softly, biting on her knuckle as she snuck a few glances at this tom. He was _wild_. Strong sleek body, it was pure muscle covered in black fur that had felt a little course. He had scars on his right cheek, chest and arm, plus the new one which must have been from the fight with those dogs. She took a look at his face, he was a very handsome. No. Not handsome, this Tom was wild and EROTIC!

Any who! She thought slowly get up and out of the . . . nest? It was cold out of it, but the room she was in was amazing.

"Can't admire it now" she whispered as she looked around for an exit. She wondered how she would she get home as she reached for the stairs.

"You do know both your front paws are sprained?" Purred a hot, exotic voice.

There he lounge, on his side like a lazy lion Jem had seen from her owner's picture books, his cheek resting on his fist as he stared at her with a bored look- no wait. He wasn't staring, he was scanning!

Looking up and down her form taking in every curve, every crevice. Licking his lips, he made Jemima feel hairless.

She rests her paws against her breasts, as if to hide them. But that merely made those forest green eyes turn yellow, and his eyes become slit like, with sparked interested.

"Yes I . . . I realized that" She said, shaking her head and trying to get her composure back. It didn't help when he got up and started to walk towards her, looking like he was stalking towards her.

"Then you know that it'd be impossible to walk home on two feet without being noticed by the humans?" He growled softly, walking around her in a circle, his green yellow eyes looking into her bright silver blues. Rumpus never realized how pretty- no gorgeous this queen was.

"I know that, but I'm willing to chance it to get home to my clan" Jemima purred- _shoot! _She hadn't meant to do that, and the Tom noticed, she could tell by that cocky grin. She frowned and was about to walk when she noticed the little 'R' tag on his collar. IT looked so similar to . . . "Rumpus . . ." she whispered and it made the beast chuckle. "You're the Great Rumpus Cat?" she asked, he looked nothing like how he was portrayed in the pollicle song, but shook her head. "It doesn't matter, thank you for saving me-"

"You were awake then?" he asked.

"In and out" she said swaying her head side to side, but it made her hips sway and Rumpus smiled as he watched. "But as I said, thank you for saving for me, Rumpus Cat" She purred again. "But I need to head home" she said and began to walk out when Rumpus jump right in front of her, a playful, almost youthful smile on his lips. She tried to pass him and he gracefully slide to block her each time. Jemima was starting to get annoyed. "Would you move your fu'king ass!" she growled.

Rumpus's brows shot up, not thinking his queen would say such a thing.

_Hmmmm perhaps I should learn more of her habits._ He thought.

"You're not leaving with twisted paws" he said, "I'll take you home tonight if you must go, but until then you're staying here and I'll be checking those paws."

"No I am not!" Jemima said, with a harsh tone, her ears laying flat against her head.

_She couldn't stay a whole day with this tom . No telling what could happen!_ The though made her blush.

"No?" Rumpus said, ear twitching and looking at her with a 'don't push it' look that reminded her of her father, but his tone wasn't as harsh.

". . . No" Jemima stated one second and nearly screamed the next. Rumpus had Plowed into her belly and thrown her over his shoulder, walking back to the nest. "Let me down!" she yelled out, elbowing him in the back, right on his spine. Rumpus hissed, eyes glowing full yellow with a tint of orange, "That hurt!" he snarled and slap her rump.

"Did! DID YOU JUST SLAP MY BUTT!" she said, her cheek becoming a deep red color.

"Hit me again, and I'll bite it!" He snarled, though the idea intrigued him, making his eyes go back to a greenish yellow.

"Let me down, I _NEED_ to get back, Misto is probably getting his fur skinned-"

"Good" Rumpus snorted, setting her down into the nest and then crossing his arms.

"W-What are you talking about, Misto doesn't deserve to be beat-"

"For leaving a queen he was courting to pollicles? Then yes he most certainly does!" Rumpus snorted and tried to cool down, his fur was starting to spike up. That had been bothering him most all of last night while trying to get his queen warmed back up. That little bastard would have hell to pay next time he saw him.

Jemima rolled her eyes. "I'll admit it, that tom needs and good beating, a maybe snip between the legs" she grinned when Rumpus winced, "but he didn't know I'd run off to that alley!" She sighed, sounding disgusted and sat back in the nest, licking her wrist. "Just . . . forget it" She said.

"He should have followed you until he found you, even if it meant looking in the rain!" Rumpus snarled, a little angry that she would protect such a kit-tom.

"I said forget it" she growled, her ears pinned.

They perked up when he went off behind a box for a moment, thinking he left her, before coming back with a can. It was filled with the salve. Rumpus sat down in front of her, snapping his fingers and pointing to her hands.

Jem pinned her ears back again, but let him see her hands. She knew better than to mess with him.

"Ouch!" she hissed when he rub a little hard on her wrist.

"Sorry" he purred to her and started to wrap her wrist back up. "So . . . what is your name, queen? You know mine" he asked, purring continuously, it was very calming to be honest.

". . . Jemima"

"Lovely" he said, wrapping up her other hand up. Soon her hands were wrapped and feeling a bit better than before, the salve worked wonders, already her wrist were starting to feel better. "Now rest"

"I can't" Jemima stated. "I mean I kinda am in a place I don't know, I have no clue as to where my family is and well . . . I'm sitting with the Great Rumpus Cat" She smiled, her ears perked forward, looking curiously at Rumpus, who had quirked an eyebrow. "Just . . . how do you know me?" he asked curiously. He didn't start going around the junkyard until that one faithful night he was hunting and heard Jemima singing.

Her smile near melted him, he turned to put the salve away to hide his tinted cheeks. "My father tells a story about you often to the kittens" she said.

His ears perked and he turned to her and moved to sit down, taking a look at her. She had his stubbornness, had a few markings that he had as well, plus that was his junkyard, Rumpus wondered. "Your father wouldn't happen to be silver with black stripes would he and go by the name of Munkustrap?" Rumpus smirked, smiling even bigger when Jem nodded. "Ha! That tom still around? I haven't seen him in over two years" he smirked.

"The song itself is called the 'The Awful Battle of the Pikes and the Pollicles'" Jem added.

"They call it a battle?" he laughed. "Really, it more like a screaming match. Those little blighters interrupted me from a good sleep with all their barking so I let them have it, it's how I got this scar" he pointed to a large circle shaped scar on his right shoulder. "One of them was about to grab your dad when-"

"My dad was there?"

"Yeah you didn't know?"

"I had no idea that he was in the battle, I thought he just saw it from afar" She only made rumpus laugh. "I'm not surprised to tell the truth. Ya see, your good old dad decided he be a hero when the dogs began their barking and investigate. Only, when I started to run the dogs off they found him instead. If I hadn't chased those dogs, instead of just scaring them away like I had plan. They might have killed him, or at least gave him a good beating"

Jemima giggled. "No he left that part out, though we always wondered where he learned the story from, hmmm not lying to me are you?" she asked, to Rumpus she gave off a captivating look.

"We can ask old Munk tonight" he watched her yawn widely, baring her fangs which were . . . cute? They were small compared to his. "You're tired, luv" he stated, before getting up and stretching. "Rest for a while, at least so I can get us something to eat". Jem gave him a nod and started to curl up in the nest.

"There's a good luv, eh?" he smiled before trotting off.

It was a good ten minutes, when Jemima was sure he had gone when she got back up.

"Good luv, my arse" she growled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Laughter**

It was a good hunt; Rumpus was able to catch a large field mouse that would be more than enough for them. He wasn't looking forward to taking Jemima home, but it's what she wanted, she would get it. If there was one thing his father taught him about queens it was give them what they wanted, but to be wary of the ones who wanted too much and gave too little. Rumpus chuckled, remembering half of his father's lessons were how to get a queen.

When he reached the room, about an hour after he had left, he had a strange feeling something wasn't right. "Jemima" he called out, climbing up the stairs. "I've brought some lunch, it's not much but . . ." He saw she wasn't there. "Jemima?" he called again, looking around.

"Shit!" he cursed, throwing the mouse to ground and dashing out the room.

Meanwhile, Jemima was cursing a lot, herself, she had gotten away from Rumpus's hideaway and had made it about halfway home she believed. Trying to stay out of sight of humans and dogs was hard if you weren't on the roof, and with Jemima hands how they were there was no chance in climbing.

She was nearing another alley and after last night she checked each one before crossing them, she was about to check it when she came to a halt and hid behind the wall. That scent was unforgettable. In the alley were two of the three dogs that attacked her yesterday. Jemima had smelled the one she had clawed up and the smaller dog.

Jemima panicked and started to run back the other way when she collided, face first, into a hard body.

"Rumpus!" she gasped, then covered her mouth quickly. Rumpus didn't understand what she was doing until he heard the running and snarling. He could smell the dogs coming for them and snatched Jemima right up. He bolted down the back alleys, the barking getting closer as the dogs spotted just who it was. Carrying Jemima, as light as she was, was no easy task to do on two paws, running and making sure not to trip.

"There they are!" cried the larger dog, Rumpus did a few quick turns and twists to get out of their sight before hopping into a nearest garbage bin he came too. He laid in the filth with Jemima sitting on his lap, his hand over her mouth as they sat in the darkness, listening to the dogs sniffing around.

"Where are they?" Growled the scar covered dog.

"I can't tell this place just smells of fish and garbage" the smaller one said in a meek voice.

The scared one roared and snarled out, kicking a different bin before running off ahead, the smaller one following him.

It was five minutes before Jemima heard Rumpus . . . chuckling?

She was utterly dumbfounded as she watched him go from chuckling to outright laughter, slowly she began to giggle too. His laughter was warm and cheerful, tears weld up in his eyes as he laughed and Jemima couldn't stop herself as she started too, giggled uncontrollably.

"W-Why are weee laughing?" she giggled and ended up snorted, which cause both to burst into an even harder fit of laughter. "I . . . I don't . . . Know, but it hurts!" Rumpus laughter as he held his side. After what seemed like hours, they both were able to stop their giggle fits. Without thinking Jemima smile and wiped away the tears that Rumpus had cried in their fit of laughter.

It made the tom smirk with curiosity, and curious was what this little queen was. Looking at her, and what he guessed of last night. She was two, perhaps two and half. A young adult, she was perfect none the less, he mused. Inching a little closer to her, he could feel her tensing against his skin, but still he inched. Rumpus could feel her body's voice; hear its wants, but also its caution. Their lips were so close.

Jemima was frightened, she could smell him, feel his desire, his heat and his savage power, and yet her desire tried to match his own. It was frightening.

Just as their lips almost met, she pulled back, panting and hiding her wild eyes from his yellow ones. "We . . . we should get moving" she barely whispered "Those dogs . . . they'll be back soon".

Rumpus pulled back, slowly, sighing as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, no since in taking you back to my den now since we'll only have to turn back right when we get there" he said lifting them out of the bin. Rumpus jumped out first and waited for Jemima to jump. Catching her bridal style, "good catch" she smiled stepping down and walking along side Rumpus, wondering why Rumpus looked so bright eyed all of the sudden.

It was an awkward walk to saw the least.

Jemima was still blushing over their little moment.

_No way am I having my first kiss in a trash can_ she thought to herself, convincing that was the reason why she back off.

_Wait . . . I mean I don't want to kiss him at all, I mean Bast I feel . . .nevermind._

She glanced up to see if he had any reaction to what nearly happened, but if he did, he hid it well. Right now Rumpus's ears twitched and his eyes were green and alert for danger. He'd make a wonderful protector for the clan-

_WHAT AM I SAYING?_

Jemima just shut the thoughts up and tried to think of what to do when she got home. Her ears drooped as she thought of what would happen. She'd never be let outside again, hell she'd never be by herself again with her father wanting to make sure she was ok 24/7. The thought made her growl and kick a can that they passed. Rumpus was ready to pounce, his anger and alertness died down when he saw his queen upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking side by side.

"I just realized I'm walking to my prison" she sighed sadly. "My father will never allow me to wander from the clan now. Not until I have a stupid mate" she growled.

Rumpus didn't like that one damn bit, did like her being caged or being mated to a stupid Tom-Kit. His ears pinned back and he instantly wanted to offer her to stay with him and have her freedom, along with sampling some of life's other pleasures, but he knew she wouldn't want that one bit. Then he smiled wickedly.

_Not yet at least_. . .

"I'll tell you what Jem" He purred, and perked up. "How about I offer you some freedom? At night every other day or so?" he asked.

She quirked an eyebrow at him "what's the catch?" she asked pinning her ears back.

"You have to spend those hours of freedom with me" he grinned, it faded when she laughed sarcastically.

"Still chained I see."

"Hey you can spend a few hours with me, doing anything you want" he winked. "Or you can go back to the junkyard, get yourself a _stupid_ mate who will be just like you father no doubt and keep you _fat_ and _pregnant_ so that you can never leave the junkyard again."

Jemima blushed and her hands instantly went to her slim form. She didn't want kittens, not now anyway. She looked at Rumpus wearily.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Well if you're caged up I can't hear you sing at night anymore can I?" Rumpus smirked as he saw Jem's face go from confusion to shock.

"That was you?" she nearly shouted "why? Why were watching me?"

He smiled, "What can I say? I'm a music lover and your voice Jemima is beautiful. I couldn't help myself. I'd love to hear it again sometime."

Jemima wanted to find a hole and crawl into it. All the things she sang, her movements, Bast she was an idiot . . .

"Shall we shake on it?" he purred in a deep honey think voice, making Jemima blush and roll her eyes. "Hard to shake hands when they're sprained" She said as they neared the Junkyard.

"A kiss then?" he suggested, before Jemima could mutter 'what?' he bent down and kissed Jemima, but not completely. She had moved at the last minute and he ended up kissing her cheek and the corner of her mouth. Jemima hissed and pulled back, blushing furiously. It only made Rumpus chuckle.

They came to the fence and Rumpus stopped. "This is as far as I can go" he said looking at her and she wondered if that was sadness in his eyes. "Why? I'm sure my father wouldn't mind if you truly know him. Or were you really lying to me?" she smirked.

He chuckled. "No I wasn't luv. But other things keep me from the Jellicle clan. I'll be back in three days, right here waiting for you. Sneak out if you can, when the moon is near its peak" he purred but both of them heard someone coming.

"Thanks again-" Jemima had turned back to find Rumpus had gone and she couldn't see a trace of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Back Home**

_Jemima . . ._

How could have let her go? Munkustrap was tired and sore, he, Alonzo, Tugger and Munjo Jerrie had searched the streets for Jemima. After Misto had come home with out, Munk nearly kill the young Tom. His little queen was out there all alone and he felt so helpless. Demeter was even worse off; he tried to keep her clam, telling her that Jemima had probably hidden when the rains started. But it was morning and Jemima still hadn't come home.

Once Munk had done his rounds, he would deal with Misto. He didn't even want to look at that tom. He would tear him apart if he did. Misto had been sent to stay in his den for now.

Munk was just about to head out when a familiar scent caught his nose.

_JEMIMA!_

Not wanting to get his mate or anyone's hopes up, he quietly headed towards the scent, slowly picking up speed and running towards it. Munkustrap got the fencing and stood in shock seeing his daughter jiggling into the junkyard, her fur a bit dirty and her paws . . . what the hell happen to her paws!

"Jemima!" he cried out and ran towards her, picking her up like she was nothing and hugging her close.

"My little queen" he cried, "What happened to you? Where have you been? What happened to your paws? Have you eaten-"

"Dad!" Jemima giggled and hugged him close, nuzzling against him. "I'll be fine, I'm just tired" she sighed and smiled. Munkustrap nodded, picking Jemima up and carrying her back to the dens.

Everyone was up in hurrahs as they saw Munkustrap bringing in their missing Queen. Demeter was first to run up and nuzzle her daughter, crying as she began to question what had happen to her, but after much fussing and reuniting, Jemima was finally able to snuggle down into her bed. Her mother and Jenny had made her a nice tuna meal and fussed a bit over her paws before she went to bed, which was nice. Jem soon fell fast asleep, her dream conjuring that jungle dream once again, but this time . . . she wasn't afraid of the wild cat.

Meanwhile, Misto was still in his den, still upset over what had happen last night. Mad that Jemima had run off and gotten herself lost, mad that she didn't want to stay. Damn it, didn't she know how he felt? It was pretty obvious, Tugger had taught had said that girls like Jemi acted towards subtle hints, especially after he started to see Jemima in a new light. He remembered when they were little and he wanted to be her hero but she never really noticed him that way.

His sorrow turned to anger and Mistoffelees started to get spiteful towards the little singing queen. Mad that she didn't want to stay and start a family, mad that wanted to run around the world while he was left here all alone.

"Glamour Cat" he growled softly and sniffed.

It was when a knocking at his door Misto wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up to see Munkustrap with a stern face, but it soften a little bit when he saw the tom. He sighed and came in, sitting beside the magical cat. "Jemima is home"

"Is she ok?" was Misto's first reaction. As mad as Jemima got him, he still cared for her.

Munkustrap nodded and patted the tom on his head. "Yes, she's fine, a bit bruised and beaten but fine. Now . . ." Misto ears lowered, he knew this was coming. "I want to know what happened last night, why did my kitten run off?"

Mistoffelees lowered his head and sighed. "Well everything was great for a while. I took Jemi out to the human festival. To be nice and it was great, but when it was starting to end Jemi and started to talk about the future.

I . . . I was going to ask her to the ball . . ." Misto lowered his head hoping Munk wouldn't get upset, he didn't.

"But she told she didn't want to go to the ball, right now at least, that she wanted to travel and well . . . I got mad. Mad that she wanted to leave. So I told her she was too little to go out on her own and that it would be pointless to dream of traveling" He near whispered.

Munkustrap had listen and was angry that Misto would tell Jemi her dreams were worthless, but knew that the kitten was only angry, but it still didn't mean he should use harsh words to her.

"The most important thing is that she is safe" Munk said patted the magical cat's short fur. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook Mistoffelees. I think an apology is in order and after that, you'll face your punishment-"

"Punishment?" Misto squeaked.

"Jemima was your responsibility while you both were out, I will talk to Deuteronomy about that, when Jemima wakes up I want you there and apologizing to her, got it?"

"Yes Munkustrap" Mistoffelees said bowing his head as the Protector walked off to do his business.

When Jemima woke up, her mother was snuggled up beside her and Jemima couldn't help but smile. She hoped mom was ok though. Her belly was swollen with the new litter, her little brothers and sisters. She went to nuzzle against her when she noticed her paws . . . they didn't hurt anymore. Jem unwrapped her paws and started to move them about. They were a little sore and stiff, but other than that, they were fine.

"Jemi?" Demeter said in a yawn.

"Morning mum" Jemima smiled.

"How are you feeling dear?" Dem asked, sitting up and stretching out.

"Better" Jem purred and nuzzled against Demeter. "See my wrist are all better" she smiled.

"What happened?"

"Well" Jemima lowered her ears. "I was having a great time with Mistoffelees, I was, but when we started to talk about the future, he got mad and angry at me for wanting to travel." Jemima's voice hissed. "He said I was too little to do anything on my own and would last out in '_the real world'_. So I ran off and slipped and hurt my wrist" she said. Not sure if she should tell them just yet that she was save from policles by the great Rumpus Cat. "Then a human came by and let me in her home and fixed my wrists."

Demeter lowered her ears. "I can't believe Misto would do such a thing" Demeter said and she scratch behind her daughter's ear. "Neither did I, we were having a good time and then he went and ruined it" Jemima growled.

"Jemi . . ."

"No it's fine mum, better I found out now. I want someone who wants to be with me, even if I don't want kittens right now" she smiled and started to think of Rumpus, he at least was allowing her some freedom, then she remember her dad.

"Dad's not going let me outside again is he?"

Dem smiled and roughed up her little queen's fur. "You let me handle your father, he is just worried for you dear, but I'll talk to him and we'll see what happens. Now I'll go get him and let him know you're awake"

Jemima nodded and stretched her body out. Looking out to the outside buildings outside of the junkyard, wondering where the famous Great Rumpus cat had gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**First Encounter**

"Hey dad. What can you tell me about the Great Rumpus Cat?"

Munk's ears perked up as he looked back at her. Currently perched high on the TSE-1, watching the surrounding and making sure no fights broke out. Jemima smiled and walked up to sit next to him, it was a cool day, the metal was warm to sit on and the breeze was cool and relaxing.

"The Great Rumpus Cat huh? Why the sudden interest?"

Jemima shrugged. "Well I was just curious how you know such a wild looking creature, I mean he doesn't even look like cats with the costume you have Admetus wear" she giggled, in truth she wanted to make sure that Rumpus was telling the truth, she wasn't stupid enough to blindly go off with a strange cat in the middle of the night without her parents knowing.

Munk smiled and scratched behind her ears. "Well Rumpus is a very powerful and wild cat-"

"You've met him?"

Munk nodded and smirked at the shocked face his little kitten gave him.

"Yes, twice he saved my life"

"Twice?" Jemima was a little shocked; Rumpus never said anything about saving her dad twice.

"I young the first time and wandering the streets when I heard barking and like in the story there was a war of pikes and pollicles happening on Hasker street I believe it was. . .

_. . . Munkustrap, a young tom no younger than a year at least, was padding along the streets of London. His ears perked and his nose wiggling as he looked around. Taking in all the new sights and smells. He couldn't believe there was this whole huge world out there. The city was amazing and he just couldn't get enough of it._

_BARK! BARK! BARK! bark!bark! BARK!_

"_What on earth?" Munk said as he climbed up on top of trash can that was behind a fence. The fence was short enough for him to see the battle of dogs that was progressing. He started to climb back down to sneak away when he noticed that there was a stillness in the air._

_Looking back he saw one of the fiercest looking cats he had ever seen. His fur was black as night and wild, his claws and teeth look like daggers, glinting in the early morning air, but it was his eye. His eyes that made Munk shake to bone with fright. They were blazing red as he snarled out to the dogs who scrambled for cover._

_Munk hid behind the fence from the dogs that scrambled and scattered, unfortunately a few dogs decided it be a great idea to hide behind the same fence that Munk was behind. Munk stayed perfectly still. Hiding as far back as he could so they wouldn't see him. It didn't help. They could still smell the young tom and started to growl and snap at the trash can._

_Munk cried out as they knock it over and began to go after him. Munk scratched and clawed and tried to defend himself but the dogs were overpowering him. He couldn't hold them back. One dog managed to pin him down and Munk pushed his jaws as far as possible without getting bitten. Munk felt like this was it when the weight of the creature was suddenly thrown off him._

_He looked up to see the fierce wild cat throwing the dogs around like they were mice. Clawing and tearing into them. Snarling horribly at the dogs that now ran off, yipping and whining in pain._

_When Rumpus looked back at Munk, he flinched, but didn't cower underneath the Rumpus Cat's glare. He flinched once more when Rumpus put a clawed hand out to him, but saw that Rumpus only wanted to help him up."Thank you" Munkustrap said, in awe of him and it looked like that admiration went to the wild creature's head, with the way he smirk._

"_What's a Tom-kitten like you doing all the way out here?" Rumpus asked, walking around Munkustrap, circling him with a curious glance, he decided that he wasn't injured and would be fine._

_Munk frowned. "I was just taking a stole around town, but that was amazing how you scared all those pollicles off"_

"_Thanks. But you should head home, don't wanna get pinned by another big pollicle do you?" He smirked and roughed up Munkustrap fur on his head before strolling off."See ya around kid" He said flicking his tail back and forth as he walked away._

_Munkustrap wouldn't forget him and planned on seeing him around again._

"We started a friendship there; I went to see him often when I got the chance. Rumpus taught me how to fight and defend myself; we made a pack that we would always look out for one another. Then I started to see your mother, and well Rumpus made every effort to embarrass me in front of her and push us together" he chuckled.

Jemima was enthralled with his story that Munkustrap smiled, happy to have his daughter's attention again.

"What about the second time?" Jemima asked curiously. Her head tilted and her ears perked curiously as he father gave her a worried look.

"Dad?" Jemima asked.

Suddenly, his ears perked up and both saw a fight starting up between Alonzo and Tugger. "Better go break that up, I'll tell you about the second fight later Jemi" he said, kissing her forehead.

Jemima sighed, she truly did want to know what happened, but her ears twitched, the sound of paws could be heard before her. Looking back she saw the one Tom she didn't want to talk to.

"Misto" she said in a growl. He should be lucky that she was acknowledging him, her tail flicked backand forth with tension. Misto could tell and lowered his ears. "Jemima . . . I . . . I wanted to apologize for being"

"An total arse?" she growled and looked back.

"Yeah" he said rubbing the back of his head. "I just wanted to say sorry, I shouldn't have said all that. It isn't bad that you want to travel Jemi, it's just . . ." he started falter unsure of what to say. "I just . . . got so mad that you might leave. You're a . . . really . . . awesome queen and all . . ."

Jemi's ears laid down, she sighed., Mistoffolees was a good friend. He had always been there for her and well . . . she shouldn't burn bridges.

"You didn't want me to leave, huh." She stated and stood up, Misto nodded and looked down at her, wanting to touch her fur so badly. He went to reach for her cheek, making Jemi give him a look that said 'not a good idea'.

"Ye- . . . " He pulled his hand back and placed his hands behind his head. "Yeah. I mean you're my best friend Jemi. I didn't want you to leave me behind"

She smiled and reached up and patted his head. "I guess I should apologize, I shouldn't have run off, but Misto you'll always be my best friend" She purred. "Just because I want to see the world doesn't mean I'll never come back and have kittens of my own one day." She smiled, Misto nodded as an akward silence fell around them.

"Well I better get going, Jenny wants to do some new dance moves for the next ball" she purred, "See you later Mistoffolees" Jemima called back before running off. Misto's ears lowered, he was such a coward.

Author's Note:

I am so sorry it took me sooo long to post and that this chapter's kinda of crap. But I needed a filling between last chapter and this up and coming one which is gonna be good :3 Plus I wanted to do a bit of Munk and Rumpus interaction. I think I'll draw more of them in some sketches on DA. Anywho, Hope you all enjoy thank you so much for your patience, It's been hard writing this one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Finding His Voice**

It was the night, Jemima was nervous and frighten, she wasn't sure what she would do if she got caught. But she hoped to best and would play it by ear. Heading to bed a little later than normal, so it didn't look out of the ordinary, she waited for her parents to go to sleep. It was past mid night when she was sure they were out. She slowly slinked along outside the shelves and started to run along the darkness. She had to stop and hid twice when Alonzo was patrolling. He had nearly caught her as she was just about to crawl through one of the pipes that led to the roads when Alonzo popped out of it.

Jemima was fast and hid under the pipe, pushing herself into the garbage. He stepped out from the pipe, she watched his lean back and backside swaying this way and that. Nothing like Rumpu-

_DAMNIT! STOP IT!_

A sudden tapping and clanking of falling cans in the distance got Alonzo's attention and he spirinted off to investigate. Giving Jemima plently of time to sneak off. She climb through the tunnel and popped out onto the other side, landing smoothly onto the sidewalk.

There were no cars and though the moon shined brightly, it wsa still eerie to be out all alone. She had an odd feeling someone was watching her, the creeping feeling as she padding down the road.

"Perhaps this wasn't a good idea" she said softly, her ears dropping, she didn't see Rumpus anywhere. Jemima turned around to head back to junkyard and once again.

_**Smack!**_

She was face to chest with the great hunter himself.

"Got cold paws?" The Great Rumpus Cat asked curiously, smirking childishly.

Jemima pouted and pulled her ears back, slapping his chest lightly. "Your late" she hissed before walking off in front of him, towards town.

Rumpus only smirked and watched her hips sway as she walked, She felt a little sassy tonight, and he couldn't help but tease.

"I'm terribly sorry luv" he purred in that deep erotic voice that made the ground vibrate beneath her paws. It made her blush and frizzled her fur. "Grr! Quit doing that and let's just head out" she growled and trotted ahead of him faster. "Where are we heading anyway?"

"Completely in the other direction" He said matter-of-factly.

"You're an arse!" she hissed, her cheeks a vibrant red as she turned and walked pass him. Rumpus couldn't hold in the laugh as they walked off towards the lights of the city.

Unbeknownst that Jemima did feel someone watching her, a magical someone.

* * *

The city was amazing! It had so many lights and shops. There was music and dancing, people having a grand time, Jemima was thoroughly amazed, having never seen the insides of the cities this late at night. Her nose twitched, smelling the delicious foods that waved from carts and stores. Rumpus couldn't get enough of watching her. To be honest he loved the glow that came off her. The way her ears perked at every new sound, her tail twitched with excitement. She was speaking again, her voice was beautiful, it was what led him to her in the first place. He couldn't hear what she was saying, hypnotized just watching her.

Reminiscing . . .

* * *

_It was not a good night, in fact it was downright shitty as he dragged himself to safety . . . _

_Rumpus had been patrolling his streets earlier when he saw that his owner was getting knew neighbors. These neighbors had what he hated more than anything, a Bast be damned dog, German Sheppard no less. He waited though, not hopping onto attack right then there. He watched as the humans moved in, the dog barking stupidly. _

_It burned Rumpus to see them, to remind him of his past nightmares._

_When night came, Rumpus went in, waiting on the fence line, watching the family. He had no problems with them, the girl was sweet, always carrying around a cat rag doll and grooming it. The boy looked like a problem though. He wrestle with the dog and tortured his younger sister and her cat doll._

_Soon one of the adults let the dog out to piss. It was his chance. Rumpus growled and let himself be known._

_The dog went a little . . . nuts, so to speak. _

"_A CAT!" He barked and growled. _

_Rumpus's eyes went red orange and he let out a fierce roar, making the dog hush his senseless barking._

"_What is it you want cat, get out of my turf, this is my house!" He growled. When Rumpus's eyes blazed the dog started to back off again, especially when the cat chuckled. "You pathetic little creature; you've entered my realm" Rumpus jumped down and stood in front of the huge dog. _

"_This is _**MY**_ territory" he hissed. "I don't like dogs here, but seeing as your family would suspect if you went missing, I'll give you this fair warning. Don't piss me off. Don't cross my path and _**DON'T**_ even _**THINK**_ about hunting my kind . . . or will face my wrath . . ."_

_The dog didn't listen. He lunged at Rumpus snarling but was meet with Rumpus's claws. The great cat jumped upon the dog, clawing and biting the stupid creature. It didn't last long, before Rumpus could react, to engorged in destroying his enemy to notice what was happening, a shot ran out._

_Searing pain ran through Rumpus's right shoulder._

_The boy had head the yowling pain of his dog, grab his BB gun and, at close range, shot Rumpus._

_Rumpus hissed out and bolted off. The boy shot again but missed as Rumpus stumbled over the fence and bolted from the house as quick as he could. His body burned, the pain in his leg was searing. _

_It was indeed a shitty night as he crawled to safety, finally after running so far, collapsed beneath a large bush. Panting heavily and licking his wound, it hurt like hell when he reached around the back of his arm. He sighed with relief. There was exit, the BB gun's pellet wasn't lodge in his arm. That would have been hell fishing out._

_Laying his head down, Rumpus slowly let sleep consume him, too tired to clean his wound anymore and too exhausted and in pain to haul his ass back home._

_His dreams were sweet, dreams of her, she held him, and she sang to him he sweet lullabies, kissed his nose and watched as his slept. Her voice was heaven to him, but it sounded so real. Like she was right here with him once again . . ._

_Slowly waking from his sweet slumber, Rumpus hissed as pain laced through his arm again. The bleeding had stopped and his licked the wound clean of any grit but stopped quick._

_He could hear singing, sweet soft singing that called to him. Poking his way through the branches and brambles, Rumpus stood frozen at what he saw._

_A heavenly creature stood among the garbage, on top a huge crane mountain, singing in the moonlight, no more like to the moonlight. Her salt and pepper red fur glistened and shone brightly. Her body moved in such a way, like she was enticing the moon. His body forgot pain and only knew lust as it tighten its grip around him. _

_He knew what she was saying . . . _

_No one sang to the moon like that, told it their secrets, swayed their body in such a way. She was unmated and she was lonely._

_He smelled no male on her, she was small and looked young but he had a feeling she older, why had no male taken her? It didn't mind know. She was his, she would be his queen._

_He found his voice._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Finally updated! yay, sorry this is taking so long. I had no muse to write this till just now. This was suppose to be a whole chapter of dates but that will be the next one called: Date Nights.

I hope you enjoy. Please read and review, they help write faster and write more. I can't wait to read them. Also I'm still tryign to figure out if this is public domain or not. I'm also trying to see if there's anyway to contact anyone to find out, I do want to make this into a comic and I probably will anyway. I just want to be able to give S.T. Eliot's grand kids a chance to read it too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Date Nights**

"Rumpus?"

He shook his head, his memory cut short as his eager queen was a few paces ahead of him.

"Coming" he purred and started to walk in step with Jemima along the streets.

"You alright? You seemed to get a little lost back there" she purred, her tail curling with curiosity and her head tilting, making the great hunter smirk devilishly. "I'm fine luv, just thinking of all the amazing sights I can show you" he winked, rolling his shoulder, it still hurt every now and again. The bullet ripped some tendons and they healed back quite right.

Jemima pouted her lower lip and gave Rumpus a disapproving look. "Well then how about you get back to work on taking me to . . . where ever it is you're taking me tonight, oh Great Rumpus Cat."

Rumpus laughed and nodded, taking her a couple blocks along the city, making a few turns before finally leading her to the movie theater.

"What's this?" she asked but Rumpus shushed her and led her along the back way. They crouched behind a garbage can and when a couple of movie goers walked out, Rumpus grabbed Jemima and rushed inside. The movie theater was beautiful and Jemima could barely hold in her awe of it.

Rumpus didn't give her time to look at it all before leading her inside and sneaking into the 'STAFF ONLY' room. IT was dark and rather creepy in there and it warm Rumpus when Jemima stuck close to him. When the coast was clear, Rumpus lead her up to a couple of the movie projectors. He looked at each one. "Nope . . . no . . . not that one" he spoke softly.

"Ah! Here we go" he said, starting to look around. Leaving Jemima very confused.

"Rumpus, what are you doing?" she purred.

Jemima got a smirk and sly eyed look as he pushed a large can of something aside to show a decent sized hole in the wall.

"Ladies first" he smirked.

Jemima lowered her ears, ready to give this tom a good punch in the muzzle if he pulled anything. First thing that Jemima saw while going through the hole was a group of people, sitting in blackness and looking at a large black screen. But then she heard birds, and creatures like they were right next to her and the screen showed the words "Walt Disney Pictures". Rumpus slipped in and pushed the can back. Sitting next to her as strange roaring noises could be heard.

The out of the darkness a booming voice let loose and Jemima jump almost off the ledge and into the audience. Rumpus had to catch her as a red sun rose up on the screen. Holding her by the shoulders.

"What the hell!"

"It's alright Jemima" Rumpus purred and set her back down on his side. "It's a movie, Luv. Just watch" He smiled. Skeptic at first, Jemima watched and as soon as the first song was over, and "_The Lion King_" popped up on screen, Jemima was hooked. She saw so many creatures that she wanted to see that lived in Africa.

She was so entranced by it she didn't even noticed that Rumpus hadn't taken his arm off from her shoulders. He smiled, watching with her, smiling when Jemima giggled and lowering his ears and holding her when she began to tear up a bit at Mufasa's death, but she didn't fully cry.

_Strong queen_, he smirked.

The scene alone brought back painful memories for Rumpus, but he ignored it. Now was not the time.

It got better as the movie went on, Jemima was enthralled, it was when the love song came on that Jemima blushed a great deal. She now started to notice that Rumpus's arm was around and she gave curious glance up at him. He was watching the movie, she never seen have such a gentle look in his eyes before. He glanced down at her and those eyes turned sharp and he winked, giving her a smirk. Jemima turned back to the movie.

_He's always ruining the moment . . . wait that was a moment?_

Jemima flicked her ears and went back to watching.

It wasn't long before the movie was over, and though there was that awkward moment, it was a fantastic time. They snuck out of the theater and once they were back outside and in the alleys, Jemima squealed with joy. "That was amazing. I can't wait to go to Africa now!"

Rumpus looked at her curiously. "Africa huh? One heck of a swim, but more power to you, luv." He smirked.

"Ha ha" she grinned. "I'd take a boat, smart cat" She purred as they walked along the alleys, heading back to her junkyard.

Rumpus chuckled softly and smiled, not smirk, smiled and Jemima had a feeling he wasn't chastising her like Mistoffolees did. Soon they had made it back to the Junkyard, Rumpus stopped at the side walk, sitting on his hunches and smiling, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Thanks for tonight Rumpus, it was . . . fun." Jemima purred.

Rumpus smiled and stood to give her a large swooping bow. "See you tomorrow night?" she asked rather shyly.

The great cat nodded, "I'll be here around mid rise of the moon" he said and Jemima was about to scurry into the pipes went he grabbed her hand.

Giving it a kiss. . .

It shocked her and mad his queen blushed even more, Rumpus smiled and his chest puffed with pure male pride. A few clinks of tin cans made their goodbyes short. Jemima wandered back to her room, but not before watching Rumpus wander off into the night. He disappeared like a shadow while it was a bit scary, it excited her and she could help the smile creep on her face.

The scary part? Her hand ached to be in his again . . .

_Meanwhile . . ._

A small mouse sniffed around the darken alleys, finally finding a little bit of cracker, it nibbled and munched its nightly meal.

_**BAM!**_

A bolt of lightning night the ground, scaring the poor little critter off!

_**ZAP! BAM! BAM!**_

More bolts of lightning, more flashes and even some trash caught fire.

Misto stamp it out though, tired and angry and let loose another bolt that hit the lightpole and shot it out. The magical cat panted, the anger in him just wouldn't cease.

_How dare she. . . HOW DARE SHE!_ He shouted in his head.

"GAH! **DAMN YOU JEMIMA!**" he snarled and kicked a rather large stone, instantly regretting it when it nearly broke his toes.

"Stupid tart!" he chocked, Misto's ears pinned back as he angrly wiped away the tears, angry that he was now crying like a kitten, angry that he blew his chance with her, and angry that Jemima was seeing someone!

"An _ALLEY CAT_ of all things!" he yelled, lightning crackling around his fur.

Misto sighed, didn't down on his hunches and putting his face in his paws. It was no use crying over it, and Jemima would never forgive him if he let out that she's out of the junk yard. He didn't know what to do.

Defeated in both heart and energy, Misto started to head home.

While a rather lanky figure, hidden in the shadows, took this bit of information as a victory . . .

* * *

This too FOREVER! Agh, well plus I'm working on my own comic so that got in the way. R&R if there's any errors I'm sorry X3 oh and thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them :3


End file.
